Episode 27
''**Told from the Point of View of Ash Saturn** Progress with 'Brilliant' is good, she is almost finished. I am ready for pretty much anything now, I take my coil of wire and my knife and I leave giving my dad a kiss goodbye. I sneak past security in the Broadcasting room, I connect my wire to the port in the main computer, once I hear the beep I unplug it and leave. I am caught leaving, I stab the guard and I wipe his memory with the 'Soren' device dad made. I smile and leave, upon returning home we plug in the wire, we now have all access to the Capitol and its blueprints along with secret entrances and exits. I get on the phone and alert Kindred. She tells me she is coming to D3 in 3 days, I smile and nod then hang up. Next give dad his meds and we eat some canned beef stew. I smile give him a kiss and I sneak away to the station where I sneak onto a train heading for District 5. Once in 5 I speak with the Morris' they are already on board and they supply me with food as I trek to D4. It takes only until sundown, I make it and when I finally arrive at the Tavistocks' I am exhausted. They let me in and I have to sit down. I explain to them what is happening, the whole family jumps on board, I hand them my specially non tapped number. I then board a train to D12 by taking a womans ticket, I arrive there the next morning around 7. I leave the train, I discard the brown wig, I take a drink of water and I walk the Victors' village to see the Mellarks' and the Abernathy's. I first check the Mellarks' home, they aren't home. I go to the Abernathy's and I find them there, this is too easy I say with a smile. I knock on the door, Primrose Rue answers the door and lets me in. I again explain our plans but to them I leave out the 'Brilliant' part, they are also on board. I tell them the Rebelion will all start in District 9 and 11 at the reapings for the 82nd Games. They nod and I continue, then the peacekeepers and hoverplanes will come in. Then President Snow White will adress the nation with a threat then she will be taken out along with her father. They expect, I also don't tell them about the plans for the Capitol's destruction but everything will happen sooner or later. I again board a train using a fake ticket and a wig, I arrive in D3 by sundown. Dad takes his meds and we talk for a while before I go to bed. **** **Told from the Point of View of Kindred Donner**'' I graciously take the blueprints from Ash. I thank her and Beetee, then I go on my way. Once I arrive back in 13 I go down to the practice levels, where I go into the shooting range. I am required to know how to put together and disable a gun. I also had to learn how to fire a range of guns from pistols to AK assault riffles. I am handed a gun and shoot in a circular motion that even I don't understand, I hit the dummy in the bulleye in the head and in the chest, there are no marks anywhere else but there is a pile of bullets behind the dummy that came from those 2 holes. I grin and I feel an arm curl around my waist. I look behind me to see my boyfriend Hentrex, I smile and kiss his lips gentley. We walk down the hall to the breifing room, D13 is not my home District but it is more than glad to help me, it was there nuclear weapons that are being put into 'Brilliant'. I grin as listen as Lyme tell us about the plan once again. I smile and nod, this became her home because it was said that she was banished from 2 so she came to mentor here. I grin as she gets to the Climax, which is the moment when I fire my blowgun and stick that bitch in the back of her head. Then I will assassinate the old man as well. While I'm doing that Hentrex and 3 others will assassinate all the other attendants in the balcony loft, then they lock the doors and the signals get switched from the Capitol's to D3 and D5's. I smile as the others nod as well as I do. I have been training my whole life for this. For you Maysilee I whisper, Hentrex kisses my neck, I smile and we leave the briefing room. We have heard the same breifing for almost a year now, I don't mind, it keeps it fresh. Smiling I return to my quarters where I fall asleep in Hentrex's arms. Read More: Episode 28